Episode 8
Glitter Switchers!, known in Japan as Miyuki and Candy Switch Places~!? (みゆきとキャンディがイレカワ～ル！？ Miyuki to Kyandi ga Irekawa~ru!?), is the eighth episode of the first season of Glitter Force and is the eighth episode overall. Summary "When one of Brooha's inventions causes Emily and Candy to switch bodies, Candy must pretend to be Emily for a day, wreaking all sorts of havoc."''https://www.netflix.com/title/80057968 Major Events *This is the first of many episodes in which one of Brooha's inventions wreaks havoc. *For the first time, Kelsey is the main focus of the group transformation sequence instead of Emily. *Emily transforms into Glitter Candy for the first and only time. *Glitter Candy uses Sparkle Storm for the first and only time. Synopsis While Emily and Candy are walking to school, objects that seem to be falling stars fall from the sky. Emily picks them up and finds that they're a pair of matching rings. Candy asks to see one of them, and Emily gives her a ring. Suddenly, the rings attach themselves to Emily and Candy causing them to switch bodies. Meanwhile, in the Shadow Realm, Brute is watching the news while Brooha is frantically searching for her missing invention. Brooha accuses Ulric and Brute of stealing it, but neither one knows what she's talking about. She explains that she's looking for a pair of magical rings and triumphantly declares her name for them: Ring-a-Dings. Ulric and Brute think the name is stupid. Then, Brute remembers where he's seen them before. He found the rings on the table and thought they'd make a good snack, but he sneezed so hard that they flew right out of the Shadow Realm. Brooha blows her top at Brute and rushes to Earth to look for the Ring-a-Dings. At school, Emily and Candy break the news to the others. They're amazed, but they don't believe that the two really switched bodies. Candy proves that she really is in Emily's body by twitching Emily's right ear, something Emily can't do. Chloe suggests taking the rings off, but the rings are too tight. Then, Lily suggests using their latest Glitter Charm, the Ring Charm. All it does is temporarily put another pair of rings on Emily and Candy. Emily and Candy realize that Candy will have to masquerade as Emily in class. Candy is excited, but Emily is worried. Unfortunately, there's a pop quiz in French, and Candy doesn't even know what French is. Emily asks if Candy is okay, and the teacher tells Candy that she can't have a plushie (as she mistakes Candy's body for) on her desk. Emily freaks out and hides, causing the teacher to become suspicious, but April and Chloe quickly distract her by reminding her of the quiz. Candy doesn't know what to do, so she draws all over the paper in crayon, causing the teacher to tell her to meet her after class. Candy is under the misconception that this means she aced the quiz and the teacher likes her. In the next class, Candy has to read, which is something she can't do since she's young. Emily climbs on her shoulder and tells her to repeat after her. However, Candy finds it necessary to add in her own comments every time she repeats something Emily says (for example, saying that a "city with no name" described in the text should be named "Candytown"). Lily suggests that Emily isn't feeling well, and the teacher says that Emily should go to the infirmary to see a nurse. Candy asks what an infirmary is and what a nurse is, and Kelsey says that she'll feel better if she sits down and stays quiet. Candy screws up Emily's other classes, too. In social studies, she draws all over the board. In science, she pours too much into a chemical mixture, causing it to explode. In home ec., she puts too much fabric into her sewing machine. In gym, she goes the wrong way when playing basketball. Finally, the day ends. Lily wonders how Candy will make it through the rest of the week and Chloe hopes that she'll settle in eventually. Candy comes out and is proud to announce the "O for Awesome" on her French quiz (actually a zero) and her presents from her teachers (actually extra homework). Emily yells at Candy for messing up everything, and Candy gets angry back. April, Chloe, and Kelsey try to get them to calm down, saying that all they have to do is break the curse. Emily worries that she'll be stuck in Candy's body forever, and April and Chloe tell her not to be so pessimistic. Then, Lily notices that Candy is gone, and Emily worries that it was because she was mean to her. Meanwhile, at a police station, Brooha is trying to get a policeman to help her find her Ring-a-Dings. The policeman says that the rings have a silly name, and Brooha shouts that she'll change the name if everyone hates it so much. The policeman asks for more information about Brooha and the rings she's looking for. Brooha says that her job is creating bad endings, that her Ring-a-Dings are rings that switch people's bodies, and that she wanted children all over the world to buy them and wear them, creating worldwide chaos. The policeman thinks that Brooha is an author, and Brooha protests that she's a witch. Then, Brooha sees Candy run by wearing one of the Ring-a-Dings. Brooha runs after Candy, but when the policeman asks what she's going to change the Ring-a-Dings' name to, Brooha runs back to tell him that she'll change their names when she feels like it. Candy arrives at a playground and wonders why Emily was angry with her. Then, she sees two kids playing together and she joins them. Meanwhile, Emily takes a break from searching for Candy and feels guilty for yelling at her when she was doing her best. Kelsey calls Emily's name, and Emily reunites with her, Lily, April, and Chloe. Nobody knows where Candy is. Emily tells them about how bad she feels and that she wants to apologize to Candy. With this, the five start looking again. At the playground, all the kids are going home, and Candy decides to go apologize to Emily. Then, Brooha appears, demands her ring back, and casts an unhappy ending spell. Candy tries to transform to stop her, but since it's Candy and not Emily, it doesn't work. Then, the others arrive at the playground, and Kelsey, Lily, April, and Chloe transform. Brooha responds by turning a rocking horse into a Buffoon. The Buffoon is small, but it easily defeats the four Glitter Force Warriors and traps them in large, metal springs. Brooha then reveals a vial containing a liquid that she calls Backward Potion Motion. It's the only way to break the body-switching curse. Glitter Sunny and Glitter Spring criticize the name, angering Brooha. She sends the Buffoon after Emily, but Candy shields her. Since Candy is in Emily's body, she wants to act like Emily, and Emily never gives up. Brooha says that Candy is useless, and Emily gets in front of her. Since Candy worked so hard and did her best, Emily refuses to let Brooha hurt her. Then, Emily's Glitter Pact starts glowing. Candy gives it to Emily, and the two apologize to each other. Then, Emily transforms. Since she's in Candy's body, she doesn't transform into Glitter Lucky as usual, but into a new alter-ego called Glitter Candy. The others are amazed, and Candy suggests that Glitter Candy use her ears to fight. Glitter Candy is as small and nimble as the Buffoon, so she's able to fight it by punching it with her ears. Then, Glitter Candy runs away, leading the Buffoon to chase after her. When Glitter Candy runs through a hole in a wall, the Buffoon bangs into the wall, stunning it. Glitter Candy takes the opportunity to use her ears to throw the Buffoon onto a seesaw. She jumps onto the other end, sending the Buffoon flying into the sky. Finally, Glitter Candy finishes the Buffoon off using Sparkle Storm. This earns the Glitter Force a new Glitter Charm: the Cherry Blossom Charm. Brooha teleports away, and Emily and Candy use the antidote to make the rings disappear, returning them to their original bodies. Emily is still upset about having extra homework to do, but Candy offers to help. The two run off and leap into the sunset and the episode ends. Characters Glitter Force * Emily / Glitter Candy * Kelsey / Glitter Sunny * Lily / Glitter Peace * April / Glitter Spring * Chloe / Glitter Breeze Pixies * Candy Villains * Brooha * Brute * Ulric * Buffoon Minor Characters * Ms. Mason Trivia * When Candy is in Emily's body, she still has Candy's voice. Additionally, her hair and facial features change to match Candy's. The same in reverse goes for Emily when she's in Candy's body. * One of the newscasters in the news show that Brute watches shares his name with Lance, a pixie from [[Glitter Force Doki Doki|''Glitter Force Doki Doki]]. * In the Japanese version, some names are different. ** The Ring-a-Dings are called the "Swi~tching Places", or "irekawa~ru". ** Backwards Potion Motion is called "Swi~tching Back", or "motonimodo~ru". ** Glitter Candy is called Cure Candy. Gallery References * http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/SmPC08 Category:Episodes Category:Seasons Category:Season 1 Category:Https://glitterforce.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Glitter Force (series) Season 1 EpisodesGlitter Force (series)